Various connection terminals that are suitable for connecting conductors with large cross sections have become known in prior art. For example, conductors with large cross sections can be connected to screw terminals. In the process, the conductor is clamped to the electric connection terminal by means of a screw connection. A disadvantage with such screw terminals, however, is that simply pivoting the stripped conductor in from above is not readily possible. This leads to assembly being made considerably more difficult, in particular in the case of large and solid conductors, since the conductor has to be bent and inserted into the screw terminal axially from the front before the conductor can be clamped.
In the case of an electric connection terminal that allows a conductor that is to be connected to be pivoted in from above, assembly is comparatively easier. In the process, the conductor that is to be connected can be trimmed to the appropriate length beforehand and is then pivoted in during assembly.
Such a connection terminal has become known from WO 2013/004343 A1. In this known electric connection terminal, the clamping lever comprises a plurality of clamping springs and a clamping foot at the end of the clamping springs, in order to clamp an accommodated conductor to the current bar. The clamping lever is connected to a manual lever by means of which the actuation takes place. As a result of this, a dynamic transmission ratio during the closing process and a high clamping force can be achieved. A disadvantage with the known connection terminal is the relatively complicated construction of the clamping lever, for which the individual clamping springs are difficult to produce and on which settling phenomena may also possibly occur.